Peter Mauk
Peter Mauk (ペテル・モーク) was a silver ranked adventurer and leader of the Swords of Darkness. Appearance Peter had blonde hair and blue eyes, both of which were common in the kingdom, while his unremarkable face had smooth features. He wore a chainmail armor with numerous chains of rings forming a mesh, which was worn on top of leather shirt. Personality Peter was described as a cheerful and nice person. He possessed great leadership within his adventurer team. Background Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc Peter and his teammates see Momon and Nabe, who are attempting to procure a job and to let both teams work together. However, the pharmacist's grandson Nfirea Bareare comes to make a direct request of Momon. He suggests for Momon to take that job instead. In the end, a compromise is made as Nfirea agrees to take both parties as his bodyguard.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers As they travel to Carne Village, the party is attacked by a large group of goblins and ogres. A battle plan is devised quickly, with Peter and his teammates face off the goblins while Momon and Nabe would eliminate the ogres. As the fight proceeds, Peter quickly realizes that their fellow companions are no mere adventurers. He looks upon the two with awe, comparing their strength to the heroes of legend. The journey proceeds smoothly after the encounter, but things are amiss as Nfirea realizes Carne Village is more fortified than usual. Sensing that something is wrong, Peter and his teammates advance cautiously but are ambushed by a large group of goblins, stronger than before.No fight breaks out as the goblins tell them that they have no intention to start a fight. In fact, it turns out that they are protecting the village under Enri Emmot's orders.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey During their stay in Carne Village, he and his teammates are introduced to the Wise King of the Forest which Momon tamed.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest After completing the request, Peter and his teammates leave with Nfirea to his house to collect the reward. However, a sinister presence is already there, waiting for them. Peter is killed at the hands of Clementine and Khajiit Dale Badantel as he attempts to buy time for Ninya and Nfirea to escape. Peter along with Lukrut and Dyne are then turned into zombies and are killed by Momon to free them of their fate.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death Abilities and Powers Being a silver ranked adventurer, he had a great swordsmanship as a warrior. Active *'Fortress': A Martial Art that raises one's own defense to be able to handle direct attacks to their bodies. Equipment * Banded Armor: A hauberk upon which interwoven strips of thin metal bands were held together by leather. * Unnamed Sword * Unnamed Shield Relationships Momon He first meet Momon at the Adventurer's Guild in E-Rantel and offer him a job for both teams to work together, at first he was jealous of Momon's full plate armor despite of him being the lowest copper class adventurer. However, when he saw the true strength of Momon, he believes that he could be adamantite adventurer or can evenly matched with Gazef Stronoff. As a warrior he admire and respect Momon and that someday he can be like him in the future. Lukrut Volve Ninya Dyne Woodwonder Trivia Quotes * (About Momon): "Unimaginable. He surpassed Mythril level and reached Orchalcum… No, could it be Adamantite level?" * (To Nfirea about Momon's level): "Frankly speaking, I think Momon-san is already at the same level as the Kingdom's Warrior Captain." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Peter Mauk Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Martial Art Users Category:Adventurers Category:Swords of Darkness Category:Re-Estize Kingdom